Chapter 2
by 26MoreThanOne
Summary: Jamie, yep you've guessed it, has a crush on Alex (The Jock), but has so much low self esteem that she believes that she will never be able to have a chance, or even talk to him! Marshall on the other hand, is Valley High's, school 'bad boy'. Alexa (Lexi) is Alex's girlfriend, but is cheating with Marshall. Will Alex eventually find out or stay oblivious to his girlfriend? ...


September 19th - The Wrong Sort

I walked into school today, on time, for once. Jasmine and Phoenix were already waiting for me in the hall once I had arrived which was always a good sign.

"Where's Luna?" I asked Phoenix.

"She's ill. She was complaining of having a migraine this morning but you know Luna, biggest drama queen alive."

"Don't be so hard on her. Just because you're her brother doesn't mean you ca. Take the piss out of her."

"I wasn't." He frowned.

"I know I was just stating a fact." She laughed and he smirked.

"Oh, here comes Alana and Matt." Matt's Alana's boyfriend. He occasionally sits with us but sometimes I think he gets a bit embarrassed to be seen sitting at the 'geek' table.

"Hi guys!" Alana smiled.

"Hey." I shuffled in my seat.

As the bell rung, we grabbed our bags and headed to off to our lessons. Literacy wasn't exactly fun but I had Home-Ec after this which I didn't mind, considering I sit next to Alex. Phoenix nudged me and passed me a note.

'Alex told me he saw that piece of paper with his name on it. What did he say?'

I scribbled a quick reply and threw it back at him.

'He just handed it back to me and sorta stood there awkwardly.'

He looked over at me and laughed.

"You serious? "He whispered.

I nodded and bit my lip to keep from laughing.

After class, I walked over to Home-Ec, hoping Alex would be in today. I opened he door and sat down, noticing the golden brown, floppy hair in front of me.

"Yes!" I whispered.

I glanced over at the seat next to me and saw a very bored and tired looking student.

"Can I help you?" I turned to respond to the voice.

"No." I trailed off.

"Good, now if you don't mind I'm gonna' get back to sleeping now so can you stop looking at me." He said, pulling the dark blue jersey over his face.

"I'm not." I frowned.

"What are you doing now then?" He smirked and looked over at me.

"Oh shut up." I sighed.

"What? You're the one who won't stop looking at me."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes and looked back down at my paper.

"Yeah. Your point is?" He grinned.

"Ugh. You're such an ass!" I scrunched up my nose at his comment.

"Dude, grow a pair and leave the poor girl alone." I heard Alex say from in front of me.

"Piss off Walker." He frowned.

"Hey. Mind your language!" The teacher snapped.

"See here Josiah, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He said, looking in Alex's direction, smirking creepily.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." I smiled sarcastically.

Marshall frowned and sunk back down into his usual position.

"Nice one Jamie." Alex smiled.

"Thanks. He really gets under my skin sometimes." I smiled.

I swiped my desk clean of any books or pens and put hem loosely into my bag.

After class I hurried meet Phoenix and the rest of the group in the lunch hall.

"Jamie! Wait up!" Someone called from behind me.

"Oh. Hey Alex."

"I wanted to know whether you're busy tomorrow." He smiled.

"No. I don't think so."

"Great! The teams got practise after school tomorrow. You wanna' stay and watch?"

"Sure!" I smiled and looked down at my feet.

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye!" I waved as he ran over to a pack of guys across the field.

Phoenix and Jasmine sat on our usual table laughing hysterically at Jasmine's phone.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Oh my god. Jamie, you have to watch this video!" She thrusted the phone in front if my five and clicked the play button.

"Oh no." I sank down into the seat and put my head between my knees.

"What?" She smiled.

"Look at the caption."

'Think my sister just got some. If you know what I mean ;)' she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Is this you!?" She gasped. I nodded, still sunk down into the chair.

Both Phoenix and Jasmine started laughing hysterically again, wiping away the tears with their hands.

"Not helping." I glared up at them both.

"Your right, we're sorry." Phoenix said, trying not to laugh.

"It was kinda' funny though." Phoenix nudged her and she kindly shut up.

Phoenix laughed and rolled a pencil across the table. "See I have to do that kind of thing to Luna, it's a sibling thing Jamie." I smiled.

"Now I really feel sorry for her." Phoenix threw his empty sandwich packet at me and grinned.

"Me too." Alana laughed and looked over at Jasmine. "Look, come on Jasmine, would you really want to go out with a moron like Phoenix?" She laughed.

"Eh. I don't mind." Phoenix blushed and stood up, Jasmine's hand slyly moving down to grab his butt.

Alana and I walked off before things got too extreme, knowing Jasmine, she'd be all over him within a few minutes. My Math class was only upstairs, so I made my way up there, watching Alana run off to her History class. I walked into the class, a little later than usual although only a few students were already seated. One girl at the back of the class was applying a bit of make-up to the already orange tanned skin she had, where as another girl was seated around the side, staring down at her paper which lay on the desk in front of her.

I pretty much sat by myself for the whole hour, paying no attention what's so ever about the teachers rambling and nattering. I rested my head on my hand and sketched random things on my almost blank sheet of paper. The bell rang finally and I rusted down to the cafeteria as fast as I could. I had to get out of that class.

"Jas. Where's Phoenix?" I asked, titling my head slightly.

"One of the populars called him over to talk about something."

"Oooooo." I smirked as she frowned and shuffled uncomfortably.

"Weird right?"

I sat down and checked my phone for any texts but all I ever get are either junk messages or from my brother.

"Hey." Phoenix sat down on the bench beside me.

"Hey. So why did they want you?"

"Oh it was only Alexa saying that my brother's girlfriend: or her sister, invited us over for lunch tomorrow."

"Phoenix, I've known Hunter's girlfriend since we were like two. I think I'd know her name by now." I laughed.

"Lemme' guess, is she some blonde bimbo with huge tits?" Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Jasmine!" I snapped.

Phoenix laughed. "Not quite, although she is blonde."

"Is that your type?" She sighed.

"Yeah Phoenix, what is your type?" I stuck my tongue out and smiled at him.

"Well..." He paused. "I like a girl who is honest but has a bad -" The bell rang again and we all headed off to the last lesson.

When I got into the parking lot after fifth period, I noticed Alex talking to Alexa whilst leaning against his car. I was what eager to know what about but if I walked over there and announced that, I think they'd both be a bit creeped out. I felt my pocket vibrate so reached in to pull out my iPhone.

-I'm outside.- I looked over across to the other side of the car park to see my mom sitting in her car, reading a book. I hurried over to her, making sure no-one saw me. The door beside my mom's car flung open and I slammed the door shut.

"Shut that any harder?" She laughed, sarcastically.

"No." The music buzzed through the speakers and blasted out Obviously by McFly. My mom smiled and drove off, leaving the cold, damp car park behind us.

"So how was school honey?" My mom asked, turning the defending music down slightly.

"Eh." I pulled out a piece of gum. "School is school I suppose."

"True." She smiled and turned the radio up again. I sat in the car, chewing softly on the fruit mint gum that melted in my mouth. We pulled up on the drive way, noticing that my dad's car was nowhere to be seen. Knowing my dad, he was probably working late. He works in financial business, real estate I think. Whereas my mom just works in a spa resort a few miles away. California isn't exactly the easiest place to live, everything's so far away. I mean, Valley High is 9 miles away and that's a fun journey every morning listen to my parents complain about each other. My mom is usually rambling on about how my dad left her for his 25 year old co-worker, who just happens to be a model for Valentino. She always says how shallow he is for choosing a big-boobed, skinny little bitch. Her words not mine. My dad on the other hand, moans non-stop about how my mom never shuts up about herself. 'I got a raise this and my new assistant is so cute'. It drives him crazy and he moans about her being vain and over-dramatic. Oh god do my parents make me laugh.

I walked into the living room and flopped down on to the couch, snatching the apple from my brother's hand.

"Hey!" I looked up at Jack who was staring at me in frustration. "I was eating that!"

"Well then, you can get another one." I smirked and took a bite from the shiny red apple.

"Thanks Jamie." He rolled his eyes and walked over to the kitchen.

"Don't call me that." I frowned.

"Why not? You're my sister, I can annoy you in many ways." He laughed.

"Yeah but if you do, your big sis might beat you up." I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're not that much older than me." He frowned and bit his apple in dis-belief.

"I think 3 years makes me much older than you Jackie boy."

"First of all, my names not Jackie, and second, you're not seventeen yet."

"Yes Jack, I am."

"Your birthday was four months ago and I'm pretty sure you turned 17 then." He frowned and rubbed his head.

"No. My birthday is in 2 months. It's in November."

"What? I thought it was in June?"

"Greatest brother ever!" I said sarcastically.

"Fine if you're miss know it all, when are mine and Tom's birthdays?"

"Yours is March 5th and Tom's is February 19th." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Ok fine." He turned towards the kitchen door. "TOM!"

"Yeah!" He shouted from the next room.

"When's Jamie's birthday?!"

"November 30th!"

"30th?" He turned to me. I nodded.

"God damn it." He wined and walked into the next room. I turned my attention back to my IPad which was lighting up the dark room. I looked over at the clock to check the time, thinking it had been about an hour.

"10:30?" I stared at the clock. "I've been on this for 4 hours?!" The device went dark and the room, pitch black. I stood up with a sigh and placed the device on the shelf behind me and walked over to the kitchen to grab a cookie. The light from the fridge lit up most of the room in with I shut quickly after grabbing the milk, to let out as little light as possible. I snatched the cookies and milk from the counter and went upstairs to bed.


End file.
